Hypnotic Madness
by DustinWayneWood
Summary: After receiving a mysterious package thourgh the mail, Amy was never the same again. Mobius was in horror as Amy's hypnotic control spread... The only question is this. Will someone stop Amy before it's too late? Or will Amy control the world with her hypnotism? (Rated T for some emotinal Scenes, Hypnosis/Mind Control, and Tails x Amy) Might go up to M.
1. Prologue

Hey guys!  
So, I finally found some inspiration for a new story.  
And if the message in THA 3's final chapter didn't tell you anything, this story is about Hypnosis and Mind Control.  
So... here we go!

Hypnotic Madness

Prologue

All it was just a little package sent via Postal mail, right?

Wrong.

How could one little package cause so much trouble?

After receiving a mysterious package, Amy was never the same again.

So wasn't Sonic, Silver or Tails after this little "Problem".

With Hypnosis spreading like wildfire, one question is asked most of all...

How did things go so horrificaly wrong?

So few know the answer, the ones that do are hiding, and the others are just little toys...

"Tails... I'm sorry I have to do this..."

That was the last thing anyone heard before Amy fired a weird beam at Tails.

But the worry is...

How did this thing all start?

And more importantly...

Can we stop this crazy version of Amy...

Before it's too late?

One can only guess what might happen...

End of Prologue

(And so, this new story/series is now underway!) 


	2. Beaming Suscpision

So how did everything go so wrong?  
This 1st chapter will tell the facts.

Chapter 1

Before things started to go completely out of control, it was a normal day as always in Station Square.

Well...

Not for Amy, that is.

She was bored out of her mind.

Her gal-pals are out of town, Sonic is too busy fighting Eggman, Shadow is on a mission for GUN, and Silver?

Don't ask me what he is doing...

Luckily, Amy's day was about to be spiced up...

"Mail call!" said the mail carrier.

Amy rushed for the door and got the mail.

However, she only got a package.

"What the? I didn't order anything!" Amy said.

"Look miss, I only delieve the mail. Now please sign here." said the mail guy.

Amy, frustared, signs the paper and gets the package.

"Now, what do we have here?" Amy said to herself.

She opens the package...

And finds a strange beam...

"What the heck is this?" Amy thought.

She then finds a note on the beam.

"Miss Amy, I hope you enjoy your... 'Little' Present. Sincerely, Dr. Eggman"

'Eggman... Why did you send this to me...' Amy thought.

She then accidently fired the beam.

It bounced around Amy's House, before hitting Amy.

"Ugh..."

Amy then passed out.

- 20 Minutes Later -

Amy wakes up, feeling... stronger for some reason...

"What the?"

Amy looked at her arms and...

The beam merged itself onto Amy!

"This should be fun..." Amy said, evily.

Her first target?

Everyone's favorite two-tailed fox, Tails...

End of Chapter 


	3. Hypno-Trouble (Day 1)

Crazy, yet true.  
Over 100+ views within 48 hours.  
Thank you so much guys.

Chapter 2

Tails was working on his X-Tornado when Amy busted the front door down using her hammer.

"WOAH! Amy, please don't try to break my door again!" Tails said.

He took a second look at Amy, and noticed something wrong.

Her arms looked... off.

"Amy, what's with your arms?" Tails asked.

That only earned him a stare from Amy.

And I don't mean a normal stare.

Somehow, the beam made Amy's eyes have hypnotizing swirls in them.

Speaking of which...

Tails was trapped into staring at those eyes...

'What the? Were Amy's eyes always so... memerzing?' Tails thought.

Amy chuckled in success of the hypnotism.

"So Tails? What were you going to say?" Amy asked.

Just then, she snapped her fingers.

Tails didn't know it, but the real him is in... limbo to say the least.

'What the? Why can't I control myself?' Tails thought from within himself.

But what the hypnotized Tails said made the real him want to vomit...

"I wanted to say... I love you, Amy!" The hypnotism worked.

"That's more like it, my little kitsune." Amy said.

So, Tails found himself in a predictament.

He only has five days to re-gain control of himself.

Unluckily however, let's just say that Amy will... condition his mind.

And when the five days are up...

One question shall be asked.

Will the Tails before this mess return?

Or will Amy's conditioning work out?

End of Chapter 


	4. Phones and Conditioning (Day 1)

If the story time-skips, it's all part of the plot.  
So don't freak out on me if the story does that.  
Alright, now that we understand each other, let's continue.

Chapter 3

Amy knew her friends would get suspcious when Tails would go missing.

So, she thought of a idea to get them off her case in the near future.

"Tails, can you call Sonic and tell him you'll be gone for the next few days?" Amy asks.

Normally, Tails wouldn't do that.

But... the hypnotized him had no objections.

"Yes, miss." Tails's voice sounded almost... dead-like.

So, Tails got on the phone and called Sonic.

(Thorugh the Phone)

Sonic: "Yes?"

Tails: "Hello Sonic, just wanted to tell you I'll be gone for the next few days."

Sonic: "What? Why?"

Tails was confused on what to say, so Amy whispered it to him.

Tails: "It's none of your personal business, Sonic."

Normally Sonic would be suspcious.

But, this was his brother on the phone!

Sonic: "Alright buddy, see ya in about say... a week from today?"

Tails: "That'll be fine."

The two best friends hung up at the same time.

Now that problem was done, Amy began her work.

"For right now Tails, you can go to sleep. Your room is 2 doors to the left of mine." Amy said.

Tails nodded his head, and went on his way.

As for Amy...

She found out that the beam had two settings.

Hynotize and Conditioning.

She switch the setting to Conditioning. (For oblivious reasons.)

"This is going to be fun... I'll make Tails into my enteral boyfriend! And then we'll be together forever..." Amy said.

(A/N: She and Tails are immortal in this story, but as for Sonic, Shadow, and Silver... YOu'll have to wait.)

And so, Amy began her work.

She started up the beam, and fired it at Tails's head.

"In 4-5 days time Tails... You'll be mine... Forever." Amy whispered.

End of Chapter 


	5. Dream Journalizing (Days 1-5)

If you're wondering, I'll try to update this once a day, if not twice.  
So, here's our next chapter!  
(WARNING: Has some weird scenes.)

Chapter 4

Over the next 4-5 days, Tails started to accept the new persona his master Amy was giving him.

But how?

Well... Tails's dream Journal might clear the air up a little.

(The following is all from Tails's POV)

- End of Day 1 -

Huh? Where am I?

I know I'm back on Mobius, but... something doesn't feel quite right.

So, I try to go to Station Square for answers.

BUt, somehow I wind up at Amy's house!

'What the heck? How did I get here so fast?' I thought as I was freaking out.

Strangely, I find myself in her house with... CHOCOLATES!?

'Okay, this is getting too weird...' I thought.

But for some reason, she glomped me like she used to do with Sonic.

That's when a small realization hit me.

I might be... her boyfriend.

But then, I heard a small whisper.

Not from Amy, but somewhere in the background...

"Tails, you can fight this! You're smarter than this!"

What?

Fight what?

The whisper repeated itself before dissappearing...

That's when everything became white...

(End of Dream 1)

- 1 Day later -

(Day 2's dream)

What the? I find myself in a dress suit tonight.

'What the? Do I have a date or something?' I thought, while being confused.

Once again, I found myself at the doorstep of Amy's house.

But this time, it felt a little more... natural.

Amy stepped out in a rather nice dress.

'Wow... Who knew Amy had good fashion sense?' I thought.

That's when things started to get a little more clearer...

My memories trace back to High School where I first met Amy. (A/N: Yes, everyone is older than 21 physically.)

I think... I was in love since then.

But, who was that girl's name I used to hang out with?

Ah... Nevermind that...

Me and Amy stepped out to a nearby restaurant.

But before we got in, that whisper came back.

This time, it showed a little bit of a physical form.

"Tails, what are you doing? Don't tell me you're giving in!"

I still didn't know what the whisper was talking about.

But it started to look like... me?

When we entered the restaurant, everything just stopped.

Was I waking up again?

When everything started turning white, I was proven correct.

(End of Dream 2)

- 1 Day later -

Day 3's Dream

This time, I wound up where I was at the end of last night's dream.

At the same restaurant with Amy already at my side.

Her touch felt... comforting.

As we sat down, I noticed some death glares from around the restaurant.

More noticeably, from my... friends?

They started whispering, but I could hear pretty well so I heard every word.

'What the heck is wrong with Tails?'

'How could he betray us and join the enemy?'

'That kitsune has no shame. We do however.'

I started to cry from those mean things until...

Amy kissed me on the cheek.

Everything became more clear...

I then realized I was truly in love with Amy since I first met her in High School...

But for some reason, my body rejected her.

The whisper came back again, looking more like Sonic this time.

"Tails! You can fight this madness! Hurry before it's too late!"

That whisper was starting to get on my nerves.

I had no idea what it was saying.

I quickly shurgged it off.

Then the waiter came and gave us a bowl of spaghetti. (A/N: Lady and the Tramp reference anyone?)

I started to slurp it down, but for some reason...

Me and Amy were eating the same noodle of Spaghetti!

When our lips met, I was in pure pleasure.

Not sexual pleasure, but... lovely pleasure.

Of course, no moment can last forever.

Everything turned into white once more, and I found myself starting to wake up...

(End of Dream 3)

- 1 Day Later -

Final Dream (Day 4)

Huh? Where am I this time?

It looked like a... Cage?

I then saw a familar red dress...

Oh thank goodness it was Amy!

"Hey Amy! Mind getting me out?" I said.

But Amy didn't respond.

I was about to say something when Amy slapped me.

"what the?" I said.

"Tails, you shouldn't talk back at your girlfriend!" Amy said.

Did I really do that?

Everything suddenly changed.

I was on a table now.

Then I looked back and saw... my mom?

I was about to glee when I noticed a paddle.

"Disrespectful kids must be punished."

I then felt the paddle connect with my butt.

"AGH!" I cried out.

But she kept going, with as much power as possible.

I was repeately crying out in pain.

Everything changed again, and I found myself chained up.

Then I felt a whip connect with my tails.

"Ahhh!"

I look back and see Sonic and Knuckles.

Sonic had the whip, while Knuckles had a candle that he was dripping hot wax on my head.

I was near my breaking point, when suddenly...

I heard voices.

'I should have never let you leave home! You are a disgrace to the Prower family!'

'We should have cut you from the team the moment we got! You are a freak!'

I was crying at that point for all the pain, the meanness, everything.

But then, I felt a soft touch.

It was Amy comforting me.

All the pain, all the voices just... stopped.

"You see Tails? Your old friends, Your family, they all hate you! That's why I resuced you from your painful lifestyle."

Everything made sense at last.

I am Tails, and I'm Amy's boyfriend.

Forever.

That's when the dream ended.

(End of Dream 4)

End of Chapter

(Woah... That was a crazy ride thourgh the dreams of this kitsune.) 


	6. Post-Hypnotism (Days 6 & 7, Tails)

Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I got a new montior for my computer.  
So, here's Chapter 5.

Chapter 5

When Tails woke up on Day 6 for this craziness, he felt... natural, but yet weird.

So he went down the steps to see the biggest and prettiest sight of his life.

To a un-hypnotized person, they would see eye-burning amounts of Pink all over.

But to Tails, it felt like home.

It felt like his hub of comfort.

That's when he saw a note on the coffee table.

"Dear Tails, if you're reading this, then I'm going shopping for our future dates together! I'll be back in a few hours. Love, Amy." the note said in Amy's handwriting.

'Huh. So that's why she's not here.' Tails thought.

So, he was forced to play the patient game.

However, after about 45 minutes, he started to get worried.

'Oh no... What if Amy was attacked or something?' Tails thought worriedly.

- 2 Hours Later -

Luckily for Tails, Amy came back soon enough.

BUt for him, it was devastating.

The long wait, the worries, the everything made him saddened.

"Hey Tails! I'm home!" Amy said.

She quickly received a hug from the kitsune.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright! Are you hurt? Are you OK?" Tails said in happiness and refief.

'Yes! The conditoning worked!' Amy thought.

"Don't worry Tails, I'm fine." Amy then said to Tails.

But he wouldn't stop hugging her, which was fine to Amy.

'I can't wait to see Sonic's reaction tommorow!' Amy thought.

- The Next Day -

Sonic came to visit Tails exactly one week after the phone call.

However, when he went to Tails's workshop...

It was empty!

'What the? Where did he go?' Sonic thought.

Luckily, there was a note on the door.

"Dear Visitor, I have moved out to Amy's House. So, if you're visiting, please go there. Tails" the note said.

'Huh. No wonder he said he had business to take care of. He was moving!' Sonic thought.

So, Sonic got to Amy's House pretty quickly.

However, he wasn't ready for the sight he was going to see next...

End of Chapter

(So, what will happen next? We'll find out next time!) 


	7. Confusion and Anger (Day 7)

*sees people with pitchforks and torches*  
People! People!  
There's a vaild reason for the lack of delays!  
School + Family Issues = lack of delays Simple!  
So, let's begin before I get pitchforked... *gets pitchforked in the eye*  
OW! Let's get started...

Chapter 6

Sonic was just outside Amy's house, and he did NOT like what he saw.

1st, Tails's workshop/lab was built on as a add-on to the Property.

"What the heck? I would think Tails would make his own room of this..." Sonic said to himself.

2nd, the house turned from Pink to Pink and Golden Yellow. (Like half the house is Pink and the other half is Golden Yellow.)

"When did Amy paint her house like this?" Sonic said.

And finally, the big surprise came when he entered the house.

"Oh... My... Goodness..." Sonic slowly whispered.

He saw Tails and Amy. KISSING. In the Living Room.

Sonic was mixed between rage, and confusion.

But... Rage won out.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" Sonic yelled out.

That summoned Tails and Amy in front of him.

Sonic saw Amy's arms, but deidced to ask later.

For right now, he wanted answers.

"Two questions. Why are you kissing? and... WHY IS TAILS EVEN HERE!" Sonic said with anger.

That only earned him a light chuckle from both of them.

"Two answers. Me and Amy are a couple. And I came here on my free-will." Tails answered both questions.

However, Tails's voice to Sonic sounded... off.

Normally, it's peppy and cheerful.

But... his voice turned into dead-like and dry.

Sonic then realized... His best bud might be hypnotized.

"Come on buddy, snap out of it!" Sonic said.

That only earned him a another light chuckle from the both of them.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sonic." Tails said.

Sonic then asked the... wrong question in that situation.

"What's with your arms, Amy?" Sonic asked.

That was his huge mistake.

"Sonic, I think you over-stayed your welcome." Amy said.

She then kicked him out of her home.

'Argh... I'll try again tommorow...' Sonic thought.

But... his free-will may not last until tommorow...

"Heh... Sonic didn't know I put a Hypnotizing chip on his head..." Amy said, evilly...

So, will Amy see a Hypnotized Sonic tommorow?

Or will his free-will stay long enough for his question?

End of Chapter 


	8. Speedy or Hypnoed (Day 8, Sonic)

Things are getting crazy in the story.  
How much crazier could they get?  
We'll find out now.

Chapter 7

When Day 8 began, there was good and bad news.

Good News: Sonic still had his free-will.

Bad News: His grip over it was quickly decining. (Spelling fail, I know.)

He quickly booked over to Amy's ASAP.

When he got there, he was greeted with another kissing scene.

This time at the top of the 2nd floor staircase.

It seemed like they were waiting for him...

"Alright, now before I go loco... WHAT IS UP WITH AMY'S ARMS!?" Sonic yelled out.

Amy got a evil smirk on her face...

"Why don't you find out, Sonic?" Amy said.

And with those words, the events that followed went by quickly.

Tails de-activated the hypnotizing bug, and then...

Amy shot Sonic with the Hypnotizing beam.

"AGH!" Sonic screamed out in pain.

Amy and Tails chuckled again, knowing that they succeeded.

Surprisingly enough, Sonic quickly fell to the hypno powers of Amy.

It was like his ego was NOT prepared for this. (Insert near-hypnotism Sonic Colors reference here)

Things only got more crazier when the phone rang.

However, Tails and Amy were focused on the task at hand...

Completely Hypnotizing Sonic.

(Meanwhile...)

Shadow just got back from his G.U.N mission.

"Hmm... I haven't heard much from Faker recently..." Shadow said. (Faker = Sonic for those who don't know)

His curiousity got the better of him, and he headed towards Sonic's (or Faker's) House.

But yet, he was nowhere in sight!

"What the? Faker... If you're at Amy's, I swear..." Shadow grumbled.

So he headed to Amy's house.

What followed was his biggest mistake ever...

End of Chapter

(So, what will happen to Shadow? Sonic? Who knows! Find out next time.) 


	9. Fights, Brawls, and Phones (D 8-14)

To whoever said Sonic would die...  
Yeah, not gonna happen on my stories.  
(Unless I do a Sonic '06 AU or something, which is rare.)  
Anyways, moving on to the next chapter.  
WARNING: Contains weird scenes, violence, and Hurt/Comfort.

Chapter 8

Things quickly got out of control over the past 5-6 days.

But how?

Despite the quick Hypnotism of Sonic, Amy had to go thru the mandorty Conditioning.

And the blue blur's dream journal will tell all.

(The following is from Sonic's POV. Excluding the beginning of Day 8's dream)

- Day 8's dream -

Sonic was running thourgh whatelse. Green Hill Zone.

But that's when the scenery started to greatly change.

(Entering Sonic's POV)

Huh? What's going on here?

I was running thourgh Green Hill, but now I have no idea where I am.

I then took a quick look around, and what I saw was not pleasant.

Fire was everywhere, the grass was stained with blood, and the loops were torn down.

And I thought...

Did I wind up in Sonic EXE Terrority? (Look up the creepypasta.)

I then heard a voice.

Not a demonic voice, but a... girl's voice?

"Sonic... Where are You..."

That creeped me out.

So I ran towards the end of Green Hill when I saw it.

It looked like Amy, but a mix of skeleton and zombie put together.

"Sonic... Why didn't you protect me...?" Zombie Amy said to me. (Yes, a bit cilche, but whatever.)

I had no idea what that was all about.

But, strangely Zombie Amy had her hammer still.

"Sonic... Why did you leave me..." Zombie Amy said.

She then started to swing at me.

"Amy, I have no idea what you're talking about!" I said.

Zombie Amy hit me with her hammer.

Normally, I would scream in pain.

But this time... I felt it like a punishment.

"Don't talk back to me, Sonic. I am your boss. And you where supposed to guard me!"

The Zombie Amy returned to her bubblegum-colored self, but she showed... Anger.

Then, out of nowhere, Tails walks up, also showing anger.

"I-I didn't know that-"

The hammer struck again.

"Shut up Sonic, you left us, and made us this way." Tails said.

That's when I realized...

I was supposed to guard her, but I quickly left, being the speedster I am.

My cocky self left her. My cockiness made Amy and Tails like this...

I feel so ashmaned...

That's when a mystery voice popped up.

"Sonic... Fight this hypnosis, man!" It looked like my cocky self!

I quickly shook it off, before everything turned white.

- End Dream -

(Surprisingly, he had that same dream for the next few days, except for this extra part at the end of Day 12.)

- During Day 12's Dream -

"So Sonic, have you learned your recklessness at last?" Amy and Tails said at the same time.

I was in so much shock and confusion, but I had my realization hit.

That's when everything became clear.

Ever since I saved Amy and Tails, I was supposed to be their guard!

But my former cocky self stepped back from it.

Not anymore.

I will protect Amy and Tails with my life.

Forever.

That's when everything started to turn white once again.

- End Dream -

(And now, back to 3rd person and reality!)

Sonic woke up after 5 full days of R&R. (Rest and Relaxation)

But, he had a job to do.

He had to protect his 2 peeps. (If you didn't already know, It's Amy and Tails he's protecting.)

"Time to go to work." Sonic said.

And then started his new morning regieim.

He now does patrol the border of the house, making sure no-one is intruding.

Then, he protects Amy and Tails as they go across Station Square.

Everything was alright... until the next day.

- The next Day - (Day Count: 14)

Shadow was fed up.

After attempting to call Amy for 6 days, he's had enough.

He marched down there ASAP.

However, he DID NOT like what he saw.

There was a guard sentry tower there now, and the paint turned from Pink/Golden Yellow to Pink/Golden Yellow/Blue!

"What the heck did Amy do to the House?" Shadow said.

Shadow stepped in, only to see 2 crazy scenes.

Amy and Tails kissing in the Living Room, and Sonic attacking him.

"INTRUDER!" SOnic yelled out.

That forced Amy and Tails upstairs.

"Faker, what are you doing!" Shadow said.

Sonic kicked him right in the face.

That was enough to spark the fight.

Over the next 2 and a half hours, Sonic and Shadow fought.

But eventually, Sonic won the long-drawn fist-a-cuffs.

"Ugh..." Shadow said.

That's when Shadow passed out.

That's also when the phone rang for the 10th time in 6 days.

Amy and Tails had no idea how to respond...

But then Amy got a idea.

She started whispering in Sonic's ear.

Sonic nodded and headed to the phone...

End of Chapter

(Hah, sorry for ending on a cliffhanger, but it was too good to pass up! Anyways, see you folks next time!) 


	10. Awkward Phone Calls (Sub-Ch)

This chapter is a quick, small one.  
Mostly due to the fact that this only has the phone-call between Sonic and Silver.  
So, yeah. Enjoy this quickie!

Chapter 8B (I use letters for run-ons from previous chapters.)

(Phone-Call)

Sonic: Hello?

Silver: Oh hey Sonic! Listen, I've been trying to get a hold of Amy for the past week or so, can you put her on?

Amy shakes her head.

Sonic: Sorry, no can do Silver.

Silver: I understand she's probably busy or something.

Sonic: Yeah, she's busy right now.

Silver: Can I at least come over?

Amy thought for a moment... and then came up with a idea.

(whispering occurs)

Silver: Hello? You still there Sonic?

Sonic: Oh, sorry about that. Yeah, you can come over.

Silver: Good thing too, since I'm just outside your door!

-Abrupt Hang-up here-

Silver: Hello? Hello?

(End of Phone call)

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Sonic yelled out.

"Hey, calm down Sonic... sheesh." Tails said.

Then, the door broke down...

End of Sub-Chapter 


	11. Chaos in Mobius (Day 14-28)

And now back to your regular-length chapter.

Chapter 9

Things have gotten VERY bad over the last 1-2 weeks.

Tails, Amy, and Sonic quickly reailzed that Silver was trying to stop them!

But thankfully, they managed to hold Silver off for a good 5 days.

During which, Shadow fell into Amy's hypnotic control.

However, when Day 21 started, the press started to show up.

They were curious, and dumb. Mostly curious.

But partially dumb, since Tails dumped a bucket-load of Hypnotizing bugs on the Media's heads.

Things only got worse.

Silver was forceably knocked out by Sonic.

Then after 5-6 MORE days, Silver finally fell into Amy's control.

Therefore, Amy can get started on her true plan...

- Day 28 -

It was yet another normal morning in Mobius.

That is... if you call Amy starting to take over the world normal.

Eggman did not like this...

"What? I'm supposed to be conquering! Not Amy!" Eggman yelled out.

Metal Sonic took duct tape and taped up Eggman's mouth.

"Shut up, your moronic idiot!" Metal Sonic said.

Clearly, Metal Sonic had just about enough of this.

Surprisilgy, Eggman managed to get the duct tape off.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU WASTE OF METAL!?" Eggman was clearly mad.

But... things gone wrong.

Metal Sonic and Eggman duked it out.

However, despite a IQ of 300, Eggman forgot that humans cannot harm metal with bare hands.

So, Metal Sonic got a easy victory.

"Remind me to get weapons..." Eggman said.

However, Metal Sonic quickly left, leaving a letter in his "retreat".

"Dear EggDOOFUS, I have left your so-called "Empire" for other options. Sincerly, Metal Sonic"

Eggman was so mad, he accidently blew up his base.

Meanwhile, back with Amy...

She and her "Servants" were busy taking over Station Square.

Well... At least her and Tails.

The others went off to conquer the rest of Mobius.

That's when things started going to heck and back...

Mobius was on it's final legs.

Amy had won this round...

But there may be others willing to stop her...

End of Chapter

(The following is Behind-The-Scenes)

Me: Ah... Another one done...

(Door gets smacked down)

Me: Woah! What the heck!

Tails: Can it Dustin. I mean, this is too extreme! Even for me!

Me: But remember, I'm the author of this story.

(The others growl at me)

Me: Oh dear... Remember to Read and Review, folks!

(Insert fight here)

Tails: Hah! We got Dustin's account and he doesn't! (Comedic Series, anyone?)

Me: I'll be back...

(That means the next chapter is going to be delayed until I get my account back from these Charathers...)

(But, like always, Read and Review!) 


	12. Dreadfulness and Capture (D 28-30)

And now back to your regular updates after the court win.  
(The voters have spoken! Blaze and Mephiles will be the next 2 vicitims.)

Chapter 10 (Most numbered chapters excluding parts to chapters)

Amy was not happy. Still.

Sure, she defeated Eggman 2 days ago.

Sure, the world is almost in her grasp.

But, she felt too weak to take it over completely.

She felt... Insignficanit.

So, she had only one option left.

She had to pray to the author gods.

Or at least attempt to without firing her beam.

But, when she thought about it...

She could harness the power of the gods!

"Everyone... We're going to the Plane of the Authors!" Amy announced.

Despite her control, they all shuddered in fear.

"Amy, that's crazy! The authors are extremeley strong!" Tails said.

"And that's why we're going." Amy said.

Everyone is groaning and willing to go at the same time.

Amy was about to have some "fun" with the Author Gods...

- Meanwhile -

The author gods were going around there own business.

Many different writing styles, conjoining together to domintate the storylines.

What they typed/said, went.

That was... until discord happened.

"Hmm? What's with the new desk?" I said.

"There's a rookie coming in. Looks like a inexpericened writer." Diamond said.

"... Send the author in." I said.

Amy and friends have finally reached their goal...

The Plane of the Authors...

"Are you the one who's new?" I said, cutting off Amy's thoughts.

Amy just stood there.

"Hello? Miss?" I asked, questionably.

"ATTACK!" Amy yelled out.

Then the fight began.

Authors and charathers battling it out.

In the end, Amy had won.

"Why would you do this?" I said, weakly.

Amy then asborbed all the authors at once.

"For power... For power." Amy said.

Then came a bright light.

Amy screamed not in pain, but in pleasure.

All of the authors ablities, powers, etc., were pouring into her like a river.

Eventually, the light stopped.

And Amy looked NOTHING like her former self.

She has turned into a pink, all-powerful, phoenix. (No, I'm not ripping off Chuckinator's stories.)

Amy felt the power blossom, knowing that it was permament.

'So... This is what it feels like to be a goddess... I like it!' Amy thought.

What followed was her fateful minions gaining Immense power.

All changing into different forms, shapes, and sizes.

Until Amy noticed something wrong...

She failed to Asborb my powers!

"Dang it Dustin... Always a silppery one..." Amy said.

Her minions must have thought the same, and headed off to find me.

- Meanwhile (again) -

"And that's why I need your help." I said.

Blaze and Mephiles were staring in awe of the crazy story I told.

And then they laughed it off.

Until... A earthquake hit.

"Gah! This is what happens when Authors lose their power!?" Blaze asked.

I gave her a 'Way to go, Sherlock' look. (You know, one of them sarcasm looks.)

"We don't have much time... Follow me!" I said.

And so, the final battle countdown had begun...

That is, only I was left because Blaze and Mephiles didn't follow.

In just 2 short days, Amy's improved powers took them hostage and became hypnotized.

Now, only I was left.

How could this have happened?

The final battle must not happen!

End of Chapter 


	13. Intermission

(This is a announcement from the DWW network.)  
(DWW = My pen name)

Hey guys, it's me.

Listen, sorry to rain on this parade...

But, Hypnotic Madness's updates will be decreased for a short while.

This has nothing to do with RL problems.

This has to do with a new story.

I can't update two stories at once.

So, bear with me here.

If you DO see a double-update, consider that luck, my friends.

Well, that's all for now.

Like I said, bear with me here.

The final couple chapters will be released as soon as I can.

Take care, guys.

- DustinWayneWood 


	14. Brawling and Hiding (Day 31 Month 2)

It's time for the penultimate chapter of this crazy story!  
Or is it?  
Let's find out.

Chapter 11

Day 31 aka Month 2.

The pivot day.

This is where everything had to come into play.

Amy knew this FAR too well...

Sonic did this feat before, now she is going to step up to the plate.

"Grr... Dustin... COME OUT AND FIGHT YOU COWARD!" Amy yelled out.

No response.

"Amy, this is getting crazy! Shouldn't we just find him instead of a chess game?" Tails suggested.

That was not a bad idea in Amy's books.

"Good idea, Tails. Now, LET'S FIND THAT DUSTIN!" Amy commanded.

And so began the world-wide search.

What she didn't know... was that I was in a sperate universe...

- Elsewhere -

In a different universe about 2 light-years away from Mobius...

"And that is why, my fellow men, we are going to defeat Amy!"

I was wrapping up a speech in my home universe.

Unluckily... It didn't end well.

"WHAT ARE YA! A MORON!"

Bottles and Tomatoes rained down on me.

"This is why I didn't introduce this sooner..." I said, regretablly breaking the 4th wall.

- Back in Mobius -

Amy and her cohorts failed to find me.

They looked everywhere.

From Green Hill to Eggman's old base.

Nothing.

Until...

'Ah, trying to hide in a alternate universe eh Dustin?' Amy thought.

Unluckily, she couldn't find where I was "hiding".

"Why even bother..."

That when a bright light re-appeared in front of Amy.

"Ah, hello Amy." this figure looked like Sonic, but something wasn't quite right...

"What the heck? What is going on here?" Amy questioned.

But the light disappeared before too long.

Making her look foolish.

Then... things got bad for Amy.

Her cohorts started to dissappear!

"What the? Where are you guys going!?" Amy asked.

No response.

That's when Amy started losing power.

The authors might have not come back, but her powers were being drained nonetheless.

Eventually, she went back to her normal hedgehog form.

"Hmm... I think I know what's going on here..." Amy said to no-one in range.

Then... Things got weird.

The world seemed to white-out.

Dissappearing, if you would.

"What the-"

Amy was knocked out.

- 2 hours later -

"WAKE UP!"

A harsh voice boomed Amy awake.

Mad, but awake nonetheless.

Before Amy could say anything, she found out why she was knocked out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Yoshi Arena!"

She was getting into a fight.

That's when she saw me on the other end.

"It's time to end your reign Amy." I said.

Amy couldn't believe it.

Until... she got a idea.

"Let's make a wager Dustin. If I win, I get my powers back and take over Mobius's universe and your own!" Amy said.

That caused laughter.

"I accept. However, if you lose, everything will go back to normal and you'll forget everything that has happened in the last 2 months." I said.

"Deal."

The bet was on.

The fight was about to begin.

This is for all the marbles.

End of Chapter 


	15. Final Fight and Drama (Ending 1)

Now it's time for the final fight.  
Who will win in this craziness?  
Let's get to the fight.

Chapter 12

Things were getting crazy.

The final fight couldn't be avoided.

A bet that could make Amy twice as dominant.

And the whole fate of all this is about to be put to the test.

"Competitors, get ready to RUMBLE!"

This is it.

Everything is bound on this final fight.

(I'm not gonna show the whole thing, for the sake of the T-rated stories.)

3

2

1

FIGHT!

- A long, grueling 5 hours later -

"I don't know how they do it. 5 hours of fighting and they're still standing." Tails commented.

Both fighters were tired, but still standing.

- 1 hour later -

BANG!

"N-no... I-I've failed you, my people..." I said, being knocked out.

This fight went downhill.

Amy had won.

"Hah! Time to fulfill the bet's conditions, Dustin." Amy said.

After a process lasting 5 minutes, Amy's reign begun once more.

Only this time, things were different.

No oppsition.

No interference.

No hope.

Amy had conquered all.

Everything of both universes were controlled by Amy.

Life, Death, Desinity, etc.

She commanded all.

She also had two "willing" servants to help out.

Me and Diamond have fallen to Amy's dark powers.

Forced against our free-will to serve her.

And what made matters worse was this.

Not only did Tails and Amy marry...

They both turned into phoenixs.

Amy was already part-phoenix.

Tails turned phoenix thanks to Amy's powers.

It was over.

Amy and Tails were dominant.

Forever.

End of Chapter

(Alternate fight ending, Epilogue, and Final Thoughts all coming up soon.) 


	16. Alternating Scenery (Ending 2)

(The following is a alternate scene to the end of Chapter 12.)

Alternate Scene: Chapter 12

We all know that Amy defeated me in a long 6-hour battle.

But what happens when the opposite happens?

Let's find out.

(Rewinding to Alternate Scene)

"It's amazing how Dustin and Amy can fight for a full 6 hours without one of them being knocked out." SOnic commented.

That all changed however, when Amy hit the mat.

"Argh... Why did this happen..." Amy said weakly.

It was over.

I had won this crazy fight.

"Now it's time to send things back to normal, if you know what I mean." I said.

Suddenly, everything seemed to go backwards.

The last 2 months were going in reverse.

All the conflict, craziness, and damage was being erased from memory.

By the end, everything went back to normal.

Amy still bored, Tails and co were Hypnosis-free, and Eggman and Metal Sonic were still fighting.

It was normality and peacefulness at last.

End of Alternate Scene

(There's going to be a bonus scene where you get to see a comical fight between Eggman and Metal Sonic, but that's for after the Epilogue.) 


	17. Darkness (Epilogue)

And now... the Epilogue.  
(This uses the ACTUAL ending to Chapter 12, not the alternate.)

Epilogue

Things have been more peaceful than ever.

That is, if you call Amy's control over 2 universes peaceful.

Times have changed.

Amy and her servants are still immortal.

But for the worlds and universes below them...

Not even close.

Over the past full year in the Mobius Universe, it turned from pretty to the eye to...

Darkness.

Monsters run rampant in the planets.

The whole universe is no more than a sandbox for Amy.

As for my "former" universe...

Over the past 10 months, it's turned to no more than a black hole.

That's all there's left.

One, big, immortal, black hole.

Amy was victor after a year-long campaign.

No-one left to turn against her.

No-one to stand in her way.

No-one... to interrupt Amy and Tails's romance.

It was a dark, yet peaceful end to a long campaign.

The End

(Bonus scene and final thoughts coming up soon.) 


	18. Comedy Fight (Bonus)

(The following is a bonus scene from the story. Enjoy.)

Bonus Scene

The following scene is Un-relateable to the story.

- Bonus Scene Start -

Eggman was in his old base.

And, he did not like what happened to it.

His base was almost COMPLETEY destoryed, and no sign of Metal Sonic.

That is... until about 10 minutes later.

"Oh there you are, you traitor." Eggman said.

Metal Sonic said nothing.

However, he was mad and looking to pick a fight.

"HEY! What is wrong with you!" Eggman said.

Eventually, Metal Sonic spoke.

"My problem is that you are a idiotic fool!" Metal SOnic said.

That set off Eggman's temper.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!" Eggman yelled out.

Clearly, Metal Sonic never talked like this.

But, he decided to make a exception.

"I said you're a moronic, idiotic, fool." Metal Sonic said.

That sparked the fight.

"NOW YOU ASKED FOR IT YOU HEAP OF JUNK!" Eggman yelled out again.

However, he had weapons this time.

This was gonna get destructive.

"Bring it on, moron." Metal Sonic taunted.

And so began a comical 20-minute fight.

... Which Metal Sonic easily won.

"Argh... Why did I lose?" Eggman said.

Metal Sonic peeled off the stickers on his weapons.

They were gag toys!

"WHAT! You fooled me!" Eggman said!

Suddenly...

The whole cast of the story popped up!

"GOTCHA!" MEtal Sonic yelled out with the others.

Everyone laughed and pointed at the silly Egg-shaped man.

"Ok, ok. You got me." Eggman admitted.

And so, a comical fight was done with flawless execution.

- Bonus Scene End -

(Final thoughts coming up next.) 


End file.
